There are currently two types of packaging containers on the market for fruits and vegetables, rigid and flexible, neither of which having controlled ventilation. The first type of packaging container for fruits and vegetables generally consists of a rigid plastic body made from a single piece of plastic. The body is thermoformed into a single body containing indentations and a hinge that allows the lid to fold open and closed. These rigid packaging containers are made from a single piece of plastic material of considerable thickness in order to ensure its rigidity.
The second type of packaging container for fruits and vegetables generally consists of a flexible plastic body made of a single body or bag-shaped container. The bag is generally made from a plastic material of variable thickness. Once these packaging bags are filled with fruits and/or vegetables, they cannot be displayed upright or vertically at the point of sale, due to the fact that they do not have a flat supportive base. Both types of packaging containers present different problems, which need to be resolved. Although inexpensive, they do not ensure internal moisture control, which causes daily loss of hydration to the packaged fruits and vegetables. Another drawback is the weight loss experienced by the packaged fruits and vegetables due to the dehydration thereof. These products are sold by weight, and with each passing day, their value decreases. Additionally, as is the case with the rigid plastic packaging container, adhesive labels are printed and applied to the container for their sale. The labels and their application increase the cost of the container. The invention presented herein proposes to solve the mentioned problems by using porous polymeric and micro-perforated materials that enable controlled ventilation of the gases emitted by the fruits and vegetables, as well as controlling the internal moisture within the packaging container.
Furthermore, a process is presented for the manufacture of polymeric rolls consisting of three or more layers, by heat-sealing the edges of inner polymeric film layers down the middle section of the main polymeric film roll.